She's everything
by bonesmad
Summary: Lindsey's on her way back to the lab, listening to the radio...


Song: She's everything

Singer: Brad Paisley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sniff sniff

She's Everything

Lindsey and Stella were in one of the S.U.V's on the way back to the lab from a crime scene. Stella was on the phone to Mac and Lindsey was thinking. Ever since Rubens death Danny had been blocking her out. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to do in situations like that. Lindsey looked at her watch and turned to her friend who was driving.

"Six o clock. Do you mind it I put on "The Love Zone"? I listen to it every day" She said.

"No problem kiddo. I had no idea you listened to that!" Stella replied. Lindsey leaned over and switched on the radio.

"Well it's not exactly the sort of thing I tell people. I really liked the songs they play on it and honestly… I love laughing at the more ridiculous dedications that are sent in." when she finally found the channel the final notes of "Bleeding Love" were playing. The D.J. started talking.

"That was Leona Lewis' 'Bleeding Love' especially for Aaron. Aaron Mae wants to tell you that she loves you no matter what her mother says."

Lindsey and Stella laughed.

"Why do people embarrass themselves like that live on air?" Stella laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe they think it's romantic?" Lindsey answered. The next song played. Then the D.J. came back on air.

"Now this next song is also a very special request and I was warned to tell everyone to listen really carefully to the words as they mean a lot." The song started.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

Stella turned up the radio. Lindsey thought the song sounded interesting.

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She had never heard this song before but she loved it. The words were so different to what you normally heard but she still liked it.

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

Lindsey gave a light laugh. Danny had told her the day before, that she smelled like bubble bath and vanilla candles. And that he really liked it.

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

"Aw" Lindsey said as the song ended. "I liked that!" Stella nodded. They waited for the D.J. to come back on.

"Now that was Brad Paisley with "She's everything" a beautiful song for a beautiful

lady I'm told by the man that sent in the request. It's for Montana from Danny. Miss Montana Danny said to tell you that you mean the world to him and that he needs you to get back to the lab as soon as you can because he needs to talk to you."

Lindsey couldn't speak. _It couldn't be could it?_ She thought. _There has to be more then one Danny in New York!... but how many would call their girlfriend Montana._ She was still staring at the radio a minute later when Stella coughed.

"Lindsey was that for y…" Lindsey interrupted.

"What! No of course not!" She shouted. Stella smiled.

"Lindsey?" she raised an eyebrow. She had, had a suspicion for quite a while now about the two youngest C.S.I.'s on the team.

"What?" she tried to expel the confused look on her face and put on a smile but she knew Stella had seen her expression. "Stel? Do you think you could drive any faster?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled and sped up slightly.

Lindsey jumped from the car the second they arrived at the Lab. She didn't run, but briskly strode into the building. Stella looked on as her young friend went into the break room where Danny was.

Danny looked up as the door opened. He smiled a Lindsey.

"Hey Montana!"

"Danny." She sat across from him.

"So were you listening to the radio this evening?" he asked a grin creeping across his face. She stood up.

"So it was you!" she smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. You didn't get that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you I loved it. That song was beautiful Danny. Thank you."

"I heard it and thought it was perfect for my country-girl." He pushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked.

"I.. Well I know I haven't exactly been around lately and I just thought I should let you know how much you mean to me." He said putting on his full blown accent. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Thank you Danny. But we're at work!" she looked at him. They had come to the mutual agreement not to tell anyone at work know about the two of them.

"Montana you have your arms around my neck. I think anyone that's seen us my have guessed." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you Danny. You mean a lot to me too… for a city-guy." She shrugged.

Stella smiled at the couple. Then she felt a presence beside her.

"Hey Mac." She looked at him. He too was looking into the break-room. She looked at his expression. "You knew didn't you?"

"Of course. That's why I'm the boss." He looked at her. She laughed and shook her head.

_Ok that's it. I hope you liked it! It's my first CSI NY fanfic so don't hate me for it!! I just love this song!!!! It's so cool!! If you don't know it it's on Youtube. _

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Grace (aka bonesmad)_


End file.
